Too Young?
by raindropsandcherryblossoms
Summary: They are too young to make such decisions, arent they? But what happens when the toughest decision is between life and Death? Contains Marriage, Love, Laughs, pregnancy one major tragic twist... Who will make it in the end? Jiley and Lackson Chap 9 is up!
1. J & M Ryan

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 1: J & M Ryan**

"Do you, Leslie Jacob Ryan, take her Miley Rae Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health for richer or poorer as longs as you both shall live?" the old priest's voice shook as he recited the vows.

"Your middle name is Rae?" Jake whispered, so killing the loving mood of our wedding. Playfully I slapped his arm. "I mean I do!"

"Do you, Miley Rae Stewart, take him Leslie Jacob Ryan to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health for richer or poorer as longs as you both shall live?"

"I do" I whispered in reply, Jake's eyes lit up, he couldn't wait for the kiss.

"But they are so young!" the old priest's wife cried.

"Shut up Foofy! They are paying you know." The man replied. (A/N Think of the old couple from Boy Meets World when Corey and Topanga attempt to elope) "By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jake grabbed me and our lips crashed together.

"Can't you wait for the honeymoon?" the priest snapped

We both blushed and pulled apart.

"They are so young!" the crazy old lady cried again.

"Just like us love." The man replied, love filling his eyes. They were a cute old couple. I really hoped me and Jake would end up like that, that is if daddy didn't kill us first when he found out we eloped.

"Thanks again mister for doing this so late. Here is an extra 200 for your trouble." Jake said handing the man a wad of cash

I watched as "Foofy's" eyes lit up and she grabbed the money.

"They may be young but at least they have money! Bye Children!" she exclaimed as she ushered us to the door. I swear I heard her yell "Vegas here we come!" before the door slammed behind us.

"So Miley Ryan, ready for the wedding night?" my husband, I love saying that, said seductively.

I pretended to think about it then smiled and nodded. He screamed Yippee! Before picking me up bridal style and running to his car. We drove for a while then arrived at some swanky hotel. As Jake checked in I stood off to the side. So no one would suspect us to be together. The last thing we needed was everyone finding out about us from some stupid tabloid.

After he checked in he headed for the elevators, whispering the room number as he walked passed me. A few seconds later I followed on a different elevator.

"Hey I know you!" Jake joked as he opened our room door.

"Comedian? I don't think so Mr. Ryan." I teased as I passed him.

"Well, Mrs. RYAN, I thought you loved that about me" he feigned hurt.

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into his arms. I felt the soft bed on my back as we layed down, never breaking the now heated kiss.

"Are you sure you're ready Miley? We can wait if you want to." He asked sweetly.

"I'm ready Jake, just don't hurt me."

"Never in a million years."

-Next Morning-

"Mmmm" I moaned as I awoke to a light kiss.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night?" he asked

"Best I ever had."

"Wanna repeat?" he face broke into a huge smile.

I nodded and he jumped on the bed next to me, we began kissing when my cell phone rang.

"Shit! It's my dad!" I cried looking at the number.

"Don't answer."

I shot the boy a glare and flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Miley Rae Stewart, where in the hell are you? Don't say at Lilly's because I found her in bed with Jackson this morning!" my father yelled.

"Lilly and Jackson were in bed together?" I asked, Jake's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head.

"Don't change the subject young lady."

It was now or never.

"I'm at a hotel."

"With?"

"Jake."

"Why in the Sam hell are you in a hotel with Jake Ryan?"

"I would really rather tell you in person daddy."

"I really think you need to tell me now."

"Jake and I eloped last night."

Silence was the worst thing.

"What about Lilly and Jackson?" Jake asked childishly as he poked my side.

"Shh!" I ordered. "Daddy are you still there?"

"Get your ass back home now! Your seventeen years old for goodness sake! I have never been so disappointed in you."

-Click-

I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks as I flipped the phone shut. I had never heard my father sounding so hurt or angry at anything or anyone. Jake came behind me and wrapped his arms around my now shaking body.

"What did he say?"

"For me to get home, what if he hates me?"

"Mile, he could never hate you, you're his little girl, just let him cool down." I had never heard Jake sound so adult.

Quickly we gathered all our clothes and headed back to Malibu. We rode in silence, Jake holding my hand and stealing quick glances at me every few minutes. Finally we arrived at my house. Jackson was waiting in the driveway.

"Hmm. I thought dad catching me and Lilly naked in bed together was the worst thing possible, then I hear you go married!"

**-End Chapter One-**

_So what do you think? It will get better promise! R&R Thanks Raindrops_

_Coming: "Can I call you dad?" 2_

_ "What about Hannah?" 3_

_ "Something is wrong!" tbc_


	2. Can I call you dad?

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 1: Can I call you dad?**

I glared at my brother before grabbing Jake's hand and leading him inside. My dad was sitting on the couch, his shoulders heaved every few seconds. My daddy was crying! The last time I had ever seen him cry was when Momma died. Silently I motioned for Jake to wait outside then went to sit by my father.

"Daddy?" I whispered

He looked at me for a moment and pulled me into tight hug.

"I was so worried you wouldn't come home, Jackson said I pushed you too hard and you wouldn't come back!" he sobbed.

I was speechless for a moment, I got married and at the present moment he was more worried about me not coming home!

"Daddy, I will always come back to you, I love you." I reassured.

My dad nodded, obviously embarrassed. Then he looked sternly at me.

"Miles, we need to talk about you 'elopement" he told me. "What were you thinking?"

"I love him daddy."

"Are you pregnant?" I could tell he was holding his breath, waiting for my answer.

"No daddy, I promise." I promised, "Don't make me leave him!"

I could tell this was killing him but he took a deep breath and said: "Okay bud, you and the boy can stay married, two conditions."

"Wahoo!" Jake screamed running in from the deck. He did the unthinkable; he ran to my father and threw his arms around him. A total Jackson move.

"Don't touch me boy, I'm doing this for Miley."

I had to smile despite myself. Daddy grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Two conditions." He held up two fingers, I nodded, "You both live here until you graduate and no baby until you're settled."

"Can I call you dad?" Jake asked, his voice sounding like that of a five year old. I rolled my eyes but Jake gave my dad a puppy dog pout.

"Mile, question, could you have found anyone else more like your brother?" daddy shook his head as Jake gave him the goofiest grin. "And superstar, have you told your mom and dad yet?"

Jake's smile disappeared. "My dad is dead, and my mom's off with her new husband, back packing around Europe."

"And she left a seventeen year old boy in Malibu?"

"She trusts me" Another goofy grin.

"A lot of good that did, I guess you should go later and pack up some clothes, you'll be in the guest room" daddy was enjoying this.

Jake looked like he would cry, he pointed to me and said. "My wife? That wasn't one of the conditions!"

"It is now!" daddy tried to hold back a smile. "She is my daughter, and both of you are living in my house, consider it punishment for runnin' off and gettin hitched!" he got up and left the room.

After he was out of hearing distant, Jake scooted over to me.

"He is making me sleep in the guest room?"

"Apparently so, unless you would rather share a room with my wonderful brother?"

Jake shuddered at the thought. "But what about S-E-X?" he whispered the last part in my ear.

"Well I can go to your house today and help you 'pack." I replied.

He looked confused for a moment then his face lit up. "Okay!"

"Oh by the way Mile, you get exactly one hour! Anything that isn't packed doesn't come here!? My dad yelled from the top of the stairs.

Trust me, that hour, Jake didn't get to many things packed, we had him sneak back when daddy was takin his afternoon nap.

"So Mrs. Ryan, what are you going to do about Hannah Montana?" Jackson asked at supper.

Jake jumped out of his chair and stared at me. "You're Hannah Montana?" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into his seat. "Not helping babe, and I don't know, I really don't think it will be too different."

Jackson laughed. "Yea right Miles, your married to Jake Ryan, this is going to get Miley loads of attention, how easy is it going to be for Hannah to just stay in the background without anyone noticing?" he asked

"Bud, as much as I hate to say it, your brother has a point." Daddy interrupted.

"Then I'm going to tell my secret at my Hannah concert the night before school starts." I said

Everyone's mouths dropped, they didn't, couldn't believe I would be so willing to give up my secret.

"Miley no! I can't ask you to do that for me!" Jake exclaimed.

But I wasn't doing it for him; I was so tired of hiding who I really was. Maybe it was time to Hannah to become just Miley.

"I'm not babe, I want to do it. Then you can come up one the stage and we'll tell them we are married." I explained kissing his cheek.

I went to bed that night dying for Jake to join me. Not for sex, but for him to hold me. I had felt so confused today, besides constantly reassuring myself and my father that marrying Jake hadn't been any kind of a mistake. Then I thought about Lilly, she had been ban from my house, and I had been kept inside by my father, besides to go to Jake's. I knew it was because he felt if he kept me right beside him at all times, none of this would have ever happened. Then I thought about Oliver, he didn't even know either. None of us had spoken to him since he moved away last year to live with his sick granny in New York.

"Psst, you still awake?" Jake whispered, peaking his head into my room.

A huge smile covered my face. "I was hoping you would come."

"That I did!" he replied walking over and beginning to kiss me.

I let it go one for a few minutes then pulled away. "Just hold me tonight." I whispered

Surprisingly, Jake didn't complain, he just settled beside me and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Are you completely sure about telling your secret?" He whispered.

"Yes, as long as you are there with me 110"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, have you got to tell Lilly yet?"

"No but daddy said she could come over tomorrow. As long as Jackson is gone, so you and your brother in law are going to have some bonding time!" I began to giggle.

Even in the darkness, I swear I could see him make a disgusted face, I giggled harder and louder.

"It's not funny! Jackson hates me!" Jake pouted.

"Yea it kinda is!"

"You think my pain is funny? Well how about this?" he pinned me down and began tickling me mercilessly.

"Stop!" I screamed "Jake!"

"Miley!" he mocked.

Suddenly my door banged open, revealing my father and brother, both brandishing baseball bats, well my dad was. Jackson on the other hand was holding a huge sausage as a weapon.

"What in the Sam Hell!" daddy yelled seeing Jake on top of me, and me gasping for air.

"Daddy, he was just tickling me!" I answered.

Jackson snorted and took a huge bite of his 'weapon' clearly beginning to enjoy the little scene.

"Yea and you and Jackson just got here with me and your momma just ticklin' one another!" Daddy yelled.

"DAD!" Jackson screamed covering his ears and running away.

"Yea dad, to much info!" I swear, Jake and I weren't doing anything." I begged him to believe me.

"We are married, what exactly does he expect?" Jake asked.

"Heard that!" daddy yelled, "Jake get your ass back to your own room!"

**-End of Chapter 2-**

_I love this chapter lol, anyway R&R and I will try and get the next chapter up sooner, I cant make promises, I start school in a week and I leaving to go to my mom's tomorrow…_

_Love, Raindrops!_


	3. You didnt include me?

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 3: You didn't include me?**

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my father yelling a Jake.

"Thinking you could getting into room again did you boy?" he taunted.

It sounded like Jake stammered "No Sir." Quickly I got out of the bed, threw on my robe, and ran to rescue my husband.

"Morning daddy, sleep well?' I asked kissing his and Jake's cheeks.

Daddy glared back and forth between me and Jake, looking pretty ridiculous.

"Saw horndog here trying to sneak into your room."

I almost laughed, I had never heard my father say, nor thought he would ever say, the word 'horndog'

"Umm, daddy isn't Lilly supposed to come over today. Jake and Jackson were going to the BEACH or something?" I asked changing the subject.

My dad made a face at the mention of my best friend's name.

"Dad you know it takes two to tango, you should just be mad and Lil!" I snapped, I had a major headache and he wasn't making it any better.

Daddy stared at me for a moment, most likely wondering when his pride and joy had become so defiant. The he hung his head, but suddenly he looked back up, a smile covering ear to ear.

"Well Miley, while Lilly is here, me and my sons are gonna have to quality time at the beach." He said putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jake looked at his hand a squealed in horror. "Umm…since I don't call you dad, does it mean I have to go?"

"Oh yea boy, you and that other son of mine." he patted his back and left the room laughing.

That was a very scary thought, Jake alone with my dad and Jackson. Poor boy didn't have a chance.

"Mile!" Jake squeaked.

"Jake you will be fine."

"So you say! They could just throw me in, hold me under and still say I just slipped!"

I rolled my eyes. Sure my dad was going to give him hell today but he would never physically hurt him, I hope. I gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips and headed off to take a shower.

My dad, Jackson, and Jake left around eleven, and Lilly arrived at noon.

"Hey! I missed you so much!" Lilly screamed as she ran into my house.

I missed her too; I don't think she even knew about me and Jake yet. All ways of communication, besides for my dad, had been cut off since I got home.

"So you heard about me and Jackson?" she asked and we sat on the couch.

I nodded and shuddered. The thought of my best friend and my big brother in bed together was just…YUCK!

"Your dad probably hates me."

"No he doesn't, disappointed but I think is more angry at me and Jake at the moment." I assured her.

Her face clouded with confusion.

"What did you guys get caught too?"

"In a different way."

"What?"

"Jake and I eloped the night before daddy caught you, he called while I was still at the hotel."

Lilly's mouth dropped most likely could have hit the floor if it wasn't attached.

"You didn't include me?" She cried

"Umm…Lils, you and my brother were hitting the sheets too!"

She still looked hurt. "We always promised to be maids of honor at each of our weddings."

"And we promised to stay virgins until our wedding nights." I replied

She was about to speak but she caught herself.

"So how did he propose?"

"At our anniversary." I replied thinking back to our two year anniversary. Jake took me sailing. And before we were heading back to shore, he got down on one knew and asked me if I would spend the forever with him.

"And that lead to getting married?"

"We thought it would be romantic."

"So are roses!" She snapped then smiled. "I never expected you to get married to Jake, let alone at seventeen. What about Hannah?"

"Well I;m telling my secret at my concert on the 19th, two weeks from now. You have to be there too, Lola, then I'm telling that me and Jake are married.

"Miley Ryan…that is awesome!!!"

"Yea, let's just hope there isn't a Lilly Stewart anytime soon! I cant believe you like my brother!"

"I've been dating him for about three months, we didn't know how to tell you."

I guess it was okay that Lilly and Jackson were together, they were so alike. Plus they were a cute couple.

"I wish I could tell Oliver." I whispered.

"Yea, I hate it that he never returned any of our letters, I wonder what is going on in New York."

I shook my head, I knew it hurt Lilly to think about Oliver. They had been going out for six or seven months when he left. She was shattered when he never returned letters or calls. I had spent so long worrying that Lilly would do something drastic, thank goodness she didn't.

"You think about how many things are going to be different after this concert!" Lilly breathed.

I nodded, there were so many possibilities.

"I'm going to miss Lola's style!" I laughed.

"And that hair!"

We went on talking about how different things were gonna be, our outlooks on life were bright, we never saw the troubles ahead.

**End Chapter 3**

_Yea this chappy is kinda dull, sorry! But I had to tell how Lilly took Miley's news…the next chapter? Hannah Concert!!!_

_Love Raindrops! P.S. R&R_


	4. Hannah No More

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 4: Hannah No More**

Soon it was August 19th, the day I was going to tell my secret to the world. I was so nervous.

"I can't do this Jake." I said, breaking our kiss.

"Why? This is the first time your dad has been out of the house in three days!"

All the boy ever did was think about sex!

"No baby! I mean I can't tell my secret!"

He groaned and rolled off me. "You pick now to voice that?"

I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about how telling my secret could just be a big, huge, mistake.

"Mile? Are you okay?" Jake asked waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I shook my head, causing the room to spin a bit.

"Sorry, it's nothing, now where were we?" I asked climbing on top of him.

-That Night-

"Miley Rae! Hurry up girl; we're going to be late!" Daddy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I didn't really hear, I was currently throwing up, again, I didn't think it was just nerves, I had been doing it for days, plus random dizzy spells, I suspected pregnancy but I didn't want to tell anyone just yet, so I scheduled doctors appointment from two weeks after school started. I didn't want to take a home test because it would just get my hopes up for possibly nothing.

Finally I finished, I flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth and straighten my clothes. Walking into the living area I almost laughed at the sight of my father, Jackson, and Jake, all lined up, arms crossed and right foot taping impatiently.

"Sorry but I've got to look extra nice for the concert tonight!" I defended.

"Sure." They all said leaving the house.

We all piled into the limo, swung by and picked up Lilly/Lola and went to my big concert.

"Ready bud?" daddy asked.

"As I will ever be"

"I'm proud of you Miles! I could never stand up in front of 20,000 people plus live TV and tell all your fans that their beloved Hannah is really Miley." Jackson wasn't helping.

"Have fun, I'll be there to pull my wig off with you!" Lilly hugged me.

Lastly Jake stepped in front on me with that goofy smile. "Love you babe!" he said before kissing me passionately.

We broke apart when my dad coughed.

"Love you." I whispered in his head before running onto the stage.

I sang all my old songs; dedicating each one to the appropriate person I loved.

"Okay everyone, you ready for a surprise?" I yelled

"Yea!" The crowd screamed.

I waved for my four surprise guests to come to the stage, they all entered. Jake kissed me and held my hand, causing the crowd to go ballistic.

"Okay everyone! Quiet!" I Yelled.

-Silence-

"I want you to really meet some close friends of mine. This is my daddy Robbie Ray!" Dad stepped forward and pulled his mustache off.

"This is my brother Jackson, our 'dating' a few years ago was all a set up." Jackson waved and blew kisses to the crowd.

"This, well you know her as Lola Luftnangle, but really she is…" Lilly took off her current green wig and let her blonde hair fall over her shoulders. "Lilly Truscott." People gasped.

"This egomaniac, we all know is Jake Ryan, but what you don't know." Jake took my mike away.

"I'm her husband! We elopement a month ago!" he said, people in the crowd screamed and cheered. I pulled the mike away and stepped to the front of the stage.

"I have a secret too," I said, silence again. "I've been keeping it since I came into the spot light." My hand went to my wig and I began to pull it off, reavealing my long brown hair. "I'm really Miley Stewart-Ryan."

Gasps filled the room then clapping and cheering.

"So how about one more song?"

"Miley! Miley!" They chanted.

I broke out into 'I've got nerve'

"Thanks everyone, your great!" I yelled as I exited the stage. Most of the backstage crew stared at me, wondering how they handed figured it out.

I just giggled and raced to the limo, my family in tow.

"That was AWESOME!" Lilly screamed when we were all in.

"You were great babe!" Jake gushed, kissing me quickly.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about it anymore!" Jackson interjected.

"Shut it son! I'm proud of you Mile." Daddy said kissing my forehead.

We got home, after dropping Lilly off, dad sent me and Jake to our separate rooms, followed by Jackson who made some snarky remark about dad's old mullet song coming back.

I was so excited to see how tomorrow would turn out!

**-End of Chapter 4-**

_That was chapter 4! Lol anyway the next chapter is Miley's first day of senior year, trust me it doesn't go the way anyone planned, I'll try and get it up tonight but I start school a 8AM sharp grr!!!_

_R&R_

_Raindrops!_


	5. The First Day

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 5: The First Day**

I awoke the next day to freezing water being poured on me. I shrieked and jumped out of bed.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

My dad was doubled over in laughter. "Sorry Mile, I had to do it, it's your last first day of school!"

I smiled at his laughter. "Well I need to get Jake up." I made a move for the door.

Daddy stopped me "Don't worry about it. Gave that husband his daily cold shower already." He gave me an evil smile and left me to get ready.

By seven I was ready and heading to eat breakfast, then I saw the news was on.

"Last night the world was shocked to discover that Hannah Montana is actually seventeen year old Malibu resident, Miley Stewart! Not only that, but she is also married to movie cutie Jake Ryan!" Jackson cut the power and threw the remote on the coffee table.

"Man it's still all about you!" he whined.

"Aww, is widdle Wackson neglected?" I mocked.

My brother jumped up to attack when dad walked down the stairs.

"Morning loving family!" he said not even looking at the two of us.

"What's up buddy? Awesome toast!" Jake greeted, his mouth overflowing with toast.

Dad just rolled his eyes, none of us really knew why Jake liked my dad so much, or at least loved to bug him.

Before I knew it, it was 7:30, time to head for school. Jake and I said goodbye to dad and Jackson and swung by to pick up Lilly before heading to Sea View High.

"Ready Hannah, Lola?" Jake asked before we got out of the car.

"As we will ever be." Lilly replied nonchalantly.

I nodded but inside I was so afraid, was I going to get special treatment and way too much attention?

"Miles?" Lilly asked shaking my shoulder. "You okay?"

I smiled and got quickly out of the car, causing a dizzy spell. Jake and Lilly looked worried but I brushed it off.

"I'm fine, just got up to fast! Let's get this road on the show!"

We walked inside side by side, Jake clasping my hand tightly. People stared, some shot me angry looks at the sight of me and Jake other stared in amazement that the girl at the bottom of the popularity list was a superstar. Suddenly Amber and Ashley came bubbling over all smiles and giggles.

"Hey Miley, Lilly!" Amber greeted hugging each of us.

"Yea, you know that we were just kidding when we made fun of you guys?" Ashley went on.

I couldn't believe the nerve of those two! Acting like our best friends after all the hell they always gave us.

"That is good to know!" Lilly replied cheerily.

They laughed and nodded. Lilly's face went serious.

"But sadly, we weren't kidding when we said we hated the two of you!" She went on.

Their faces fell and they stood in shock. I gave Lilly our handshake.

"BAM!" We said in unison as we began to walk off.

"You may want to close your mouths, don't want a bug to fly in!" I heard Jake say as we passed.

That went on until close for the bell to ring. Everyone had been 'just kidding' when they had been mean to us. Of course a few girls said I was a slut for marrying 'their Jake' I tried to ignore it, but it was all getting so annoying! I really understood how Jake felt all the time, and I hated it with a passion. Before the first bell rang, I had a major headache plus the nausea was hitting in full force.

I excused myself from Jake and Lilly and headed for the nearest bathroom. I then threw up all my breakfast and walked out of the stall to find Lilly nervously tapping her foot.

"You okay?" She asked.

I nodded and splashed some water on my face, then began reapplying my makeup. But Lilly still looked scared and worried.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked bluntly.

I was a little surprised at the outburst of the question.

"I don't know, maybe, I missed my period, but that could be stress and I've been throwing up every morning. I've made an appointment for next week." I explained.

She nodded but still looked scared and like she needed to tell me something.

"Lils, is something wrong?" I was afraid of the answer.

"I went to the doctor last Friday, I'm two months pregnant." She sobbed.

My mouth dropped, my best friend was pregnant!

"Does Jackson know?" Was the only sentence I could form.

She shook her head. "I'm telling him today." She was breaking down in front of me.

Quickly I put an arm around her. "I'll be there when you tell him Lilly." I comforted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jake poked his head in.

"Lilly? Miles?" he asked

"Yea baby" I said, Lilly let out a sob at the word. "Sorry, we are here Jake."

"Okay, the bell rang, and I was worried."

"We are both fine, for now." I muttered the last part where only Lilly could hear.

Quickly we did a few touchups and joined Jake to head to first hour.

"Ah, Mr. Ryan, Mrs. Ryan and Ms. Truscott, where have you been?" Mr. Boshay asked as we ran into history.

"Sorry sir, lady problems." Jake answered, earning a glare from the teacher and numerous giggles from the class.

Mr. Boshay was at all happy with our entrance. We were all set in three of the four corners desks, me and Jake being the farthest apart. The class drug on as did the day. My teachers either loved or hated all three of us, as did my classmates. Finally the final bell rang and my trio headed for the car.

"Lilly?" Jake asked breaking the silence. "Are you okay? You and Miley have both seemed off today."

I looked back at Lilly, wondering if she was going to tell.

"I'm okay Jake, it something big though." She replied.

"What? Are you pregnant?" he joked.

My eyes widened and I hit his arm forcefully, I heard a sob from Lilly. Jake immediately looked sorry.

"You are? I'm sorry, Lil, I didn't know, well obviously, does anyone else know?" he asked

"Just you guys and the doc."

By now we were in front of my house. Jackson came running out followed by daddy.

"I got into University back home!" Jackson screamed with excitement as he hugged Lilly.

"But I'm pregnant."

**-End Chapter 5-**

_Okay yay! Two in one night, hope you like it! I'm gonna need a few more reviews before I go on so Read AND review plz!! _

_Loves! _

_Raindrops!_


	6. One New Sister and One Tragic Surprise

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 6: One New Sister and One Tragic Surprise**

Jackson's mouth fell open, as did my father's. For a few long moments Jackson just stared at Lilly.

"Are you sure?" he stammered.

Tears filled Lilly's eyes and she nodded miserably. I thought Jackson would begin to cry but instead anger covered his face.

"It's not mine!" he yelled.

I think he was trying to kill poor Lilly. The blonde was speechless, I couldn't take it; I stepped forward.

"Jackson Rod Stewart! You know Lilly wouldn't ever do that to you!" I yelled. "Now be a man and help Lilly take care of your child!"

My head was beginning to pound and there was a pain behind my eyes. Thankfully daddy finally found words.

"Jackson, you do need to help take care of your son or daughter." He reasoned. My daddy was being surprisingly calm.

Finally Jackson broke; he just threw his arms around Lilly and sobbed. I heard him say 'I'm Sorry' over and over. Tears filled my own eyes, then I felt Jake pull me to his chest and hold me lovingly and protectively.

"Have you told Liam and Jin?" Dad asked, referring to Lilly's parents.

She shook her head. "N-No, I know they will kick me out." She began sobbing again.

"Fine, then you will live here, Jake will move into Miley's room, and you and the baby will take his room." Daddy decided.

Everyone was shocked, I heard Jake say 'Yes' in my ear.

"Dad, you aren't mad?" Jackson asked.

"No son, I'm disappointed, but overreacting and throwing you and Lilly out wouldn't solve a thing."

Lilly just ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Mr. Stewart!" She cried.

"Call me dad or Robbie, whichever, you've got my grandbaby in there." Daddy pointed to her still flat belly.

"But I still have to call you Robbie or Mr. Stewart!" Jake complained.

"Shut it boy! I'm letting you and Miley share a room aren't I? But so help me, if she ends up pregnant I will kill you." That threat was most likely true.

I laughed nervously and shot Lilly a scared look.

That night, my dad, Jackson, and Lilly went over to the Truscott's to determine Lilly's fate. I sat on the couch the entire time, completely terrified. Finally, an hour after they left. They all entered carrying suitcases. Lilly was sobbing, and Jackson and daddy had looks of pure hate etched on their faces.

"Bastards" Jackson muttered under his breath as he led Lilly up the stairs carrying two huge bags.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Called Lilly every name in the book, then kicked her out saying she wasn't their child anymore." Dad fumed.

I felt so bad for Lilly, she lost both parents in one foul swoop.

"Miley, are you okay? You look kinda pale." Daddy asked stepping to look at me.

I really felt horrible! My head was still pounding which made me sick at my stomach revolt against me.

"I jus…" I got really dizzy. I used Jake to steady myself. "I'm okay, just totally stressed after today." I knew the lie wouldn't convince those two.

"Let's go to bed." Jake suggested.

Truthfully, I didn't know if I would make it up the stairs. Before I could speak, Jake picked me up and carried me to our room.

"How long have you been feeling like this Miley?" he demanded as he got me out of my outfit and into my pink nightgown.

Normally I would have put up a huge fight but it made me sick to speak and I didn't have the strength to move away.

"A few weeks, it comes and goes, I made an appointment for two weeks from today." I forced out.

"That is too long! I'll get you in tomorrow." He replied.

"Jake"

"No Miley! Why didn't you tell me? What if something is seriously wrong?" he yelled, then his face softened. "Go to sleep, we can skip school and go to the doc."

I gave up, knowing I would never even have a chance to win this fight. After cuddling close to him I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I still had a dull headache but yelling had been what drug me from the peace.

"Come on Lilly! I've got to get ready for work!" Jackson screamed as he beat his fist on his and Lilly's bathroom door.

I got up to investigate.

"Why do you have to be so shouty at 6AM?" I asked the boy

"It's her! She's been in there forever." He defended.

I hit the door once. "Lils, are you okay?" I asked.

A few seconds later Lilly emerged from the room. She poked Jackson's chest roughly.

"Well if you woulda kept that thing in your pants, I would have this problem!" she yelled.

He just stared dumbly at her as she walked to her room and slammed the door.

"Welcome to pregnancy son!" daddy congratulated sarcastically as he headed to the living room.

I giggled and went to get ready for my appointment at the hospital at 8AM.

At 7:30 Jackson drove Lilly to school as I headed to the hospital with Jake. When we got there, Dr. Alexander greeted us and led us to his office.

"What are your symptoms?" He got right to the point.

I grabbed Jake's hand. "Major headaches, throwing up, dizzy."

He nodded and wrote something down on my chart.

"Common symptoms of pregnancy, Mrs. Ryan." He said bluntly.

Jake choked and Alexander laughed.

"Let's run some tests and see if there is a little bun in the oven shall we?" he asked. "You stay Mr. Ryan."

We went into the exam room and began different tests. Then he left for a little bit.

"I would like to do a CAT scan Mrs. Ryan." My doctor said as he entered.

"What's wrong? Am I pregnant?"

"No, but we need to see what's going on." He explained.

Dread filled me, what was wrong with me? Was I going to die?

He performed more test and sent me out to wait with Jake, I looked at the clock, it was 1:30 PM.

"Hey babe, what did he say?" Jake asked.

"I'm not pregnant Jake, some is wrong with me." I fell into his arms.

"What is it?" he asked, fear clear in his voice.

"He is getting results, he will be back in a few." I was sobbing now.

Jake just held me, I felt his own tears hitting the top of my head.

About one hour later, Alexander came and sat in front of us.

"Miley, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we found a tumor in your head…."

**-End of Chapter 6-**

_Didn't expect that! Lol anyway review and I will try and update, this last week has just been so crazy with my new school and everything…anyway Review!_

_Loves! Raindrops!_


	7. Giving Up

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 7: Giving Up**

My mouth dropped open. I could believe it, I had a tumor?

"Is it operable?" Jake managed.

My heart stopped as I waited for the answer.

"Right now…no"

I let out a squeak… I saw every dream I ever had go away in a puff of smoke.

"Right now?" Jake asked, at least one of us could find words.

"What we can do is give her chemo therapy for about four months, and then we can see." Alexander replied.

I didn't want Chemo! I saw the shows, your hair fell out and you were sick all the time, all for a gamble, you could still lose your life.

Jake grabbed my hand. "Okay, when does she start?"

"We can check her in right now, and get her ready. First treatment could probably be tomorrow." My doctor explained.

"Ho-How long will I-I-I have to do C-Chemo?" I stuttered, I felt Jake's grip tighten.

"I'm not going to lie or sugar coat anything, if you do not do the chemo, I would give you about six months."

I thought about what I would miss: Lilly and Jackson's wedding, the birth of the baby, my high school graduation, college, I would never grow old with Jake, have a baby, be able to sing again, the list went on and on.

Then I thought about my mom. She died of cancer. Fought to the very end and still lost, I would never be able to get all my hopes up for maybe nothing. I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, let's go Jake." I stool and fled the hospital.

We drove home in silence. Every time Jake tried to hold my hand I would wrench away. I could he was dying to talk but was waiting on me.

When got to my…our…house I just got out, ran to my room and locked myself in. Through the day, I heard people trying to coax me out. Lilly, Jackson, Jake, and Daddy all had their chance, but I blocked it all out. My day was spent depressed, and writing a list of everything I was going to miss. A part of me wanted chemo, but the other part didn't want the gamble, of course, all of me didn't want to die. About 10PM my father tried again. This time something made me listen.

"My Mile" he began, "I remember the day your momma told me about her cancer. She said she went to the doctor while you and Jackson were at school and I was at work, I believe you were about 7 and Jackson was 9, oh she tried to hide it for months. But I saw her bruising really easy and the other symptoms. My heart broke when she told me. She knew she had to fight, Bud, her fight lasted three years before she had to give up, she told me she wanted to see you guys grow up, but she just couldn't do it."

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I had spent a long time believing my mother had just abandoned me and my family.

"But you know she loved you so much and she would never want to you to give up. I don't either baby doll, my heart tells me your goin' to beat this if you try." He finished.

I heard the sound of my father getting up and going down the stairs. Part of me wanted to follow, the rest wanted to suffer alone.

That night I let no one into my locked room, not even Jake. I suppose he just slept on the couch. I awoke the next morning at 5:30, my head was pounding but I ignored it and set off to take my shower. When I opened the door I was greeted with a surprise. My family, daddy, Lilly, Jake and Jackson were all sprawled out in the hall in front of my room, all on sleeping bags. Lilly and Jackson were cuddled close then my dad and Jake were a few feet apart. My heart swelled they did this for me? I got my pillow off my bed and settled between my dad and Jake.

**-Robbie Ray's POV The Night Before-**

When Miley and Jake got home from the doctor Miley looked angry and Jake looked like he would cry. I watched my daughter bound up the stairs and heard her door slam. I was getting worried, they had been at the hospital all day. I wanted to call but both of them left their cells here.

"Jake what did the doctor say?" Lilly asked, she had been home about ten minutes, Jackson was home already too.

"You may all want to sit down" Jake began We did as we were asked "The doctor thought she was pregnant at first."

"She better not be!" I yelled.

"At first?" Lilly asked, fear filling her voice.

"He took a bunch of tests after he figured out she wasn't, then sent her to wait with me."

"Just tell us what's wrong!" Jackson interrupted.

"Doctor Alexander found a tumor in Miley's head" Jake confessed.

I sat in shock thinking of my Lyn, Miley and Jackson's mom, she died of cancer when the kids were ten and twelve, she fought so hard.

"Is it operable?" I asked, trying to stead my voice.

Jake shook his head. "It's too big right now. They want to give here chemo for about four or five months. Then see."

"Seems simple, well not simple but she just needs to start her chemo, right?" Jackson asked as he tried to comfort sobbing Lilly.

Again Jake shook his head. "She doesn't want the chemo, but without it, the doc giver her six months."

My heart skipped a few beats, there was a possibility for her to live and she wasn't taking it? That was crazy! We spent part of the day waiting for her to come out of her room, then each of us tried to talk through the door to her. When it was my turn, I told her how her momma and I both wanted her to fight. But even that didn't work. By 11 she still hadn't come out I went up stairs and saw Jake sleeping in a sleeping bag, also Lilly and Jackson. I decided to grab my own. Before I fell asleep I prayed.

"_Please don't take my baby, I still need her here."_

**-End of Chapter 7!-**

_So that was a big twist, everyone was thinking pregnancy! Lol anyway. I will try and update soon. In the meantime R&R and I cant make any promises that she is going to live…What would you like Lilly and Jackson's baby to be named? I was thinking something in memory of Miley…give me ideas!!!_

_Loves,_

_Raindrops!_


	8. How to Save a Life

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 8: How to Save A Life**

_Miley's POV_

After I laid down between daddy and Jake I drifted off into a light sleep. My sleep was interrupted when Lilly jumped up and raced to the bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth. I decided to get up and proceed with my shower and getting ready for school. By 7:15 I was on my way down stairs, and trying to put a smile on my sad face, I failed miserably. When I got into the kitchen everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

"Pancake?" Jake asked holding a plate toward me.

My head was still pounding and the smell of the food made me want to throw up.

"N-No" I whispered taking a spot on the couch.

I could feel everyone staring at me but I directed my gaze to the windows. I just stared at the blue sky, trying to forget my worries, and my head ache. Finally it was 7:30, time to head to school. Jake, Lilly and me all climbed into the car and headed off in complete silence.

At school people still stared at me and Jake, the wonder of what was going on with me yesterday gave me even more attention, my teachers either treated me like a major celebrity or like Mr. Boshay and hated and ignored me. By lunch I couldn't take it. Everyone stared at me and whispered Dandruff Danny even had the nerve to ask for my autograph, that was when I exploded.

"How stupid are you?" I yelled, "I'm not Hannah Montana anymore! I hate when you people talk about me and stare at me! I really hate…" My head was pounding mercilessly, I was dizzy, and about three Danny's stood in front of me. I felt myself stumble, and then blackness engulfed me.

_Jake's POV_

Miley didn't speak all day. She just glared at the staring people and sat in silence in every class. Then when Danny asked for her autograph she went ballistic!

"I really hate…"I heard her say then she grabbed her head, stumbled and fainted.

Dandruff boy was actually the one to catch her and lay her on the grass in the quad. Lilly whipped out her cell phone as both of us raced over, followed by Mr. Boshay.

"Mrs. Ryan?" he asked, patting her cheek lightly, "What is wrong with her?"

"She has a brain tumor." I replied taking her hand.

I heard everyone in the quad gasp.

"Ambulance is on the way." Lilly told us as she snapped her cell phone shut.

The minutes passed like hours as we waited for the emergency vehicle to arrive. Finally we heard the wail of the sirens. Two paramedics raced over and put Miley on a stretcher. I handed the keys to Lilly and hoped in with Miley.

They put the sirens on after I told them about the tumor. When we got to the hospital they wheeled her into the ER and I was put in the waiting room with Lilly.

"Jack and Robbie are on their way." She told me as she absently rubbed her still flat belly.

How I wish Miley was pregnant and happy like Lilly instead of dying and depressed. I watched the blonde for a few more moments before Robbie and Jackson burst in.

"Where is she son?" Robbie asked. "What happened?"

Normally I would have been down right giddy at him calling me son but now it felt comforting in a way.

"The doctors are looking at her." I replied. "She was just yelling at a boy at school, then she just collapsed. What if…"

"That won't happen!" Jackson snapped. "She will be just fine!"

Jackson Stewart was in denial. Maybe it was much simpler than having to brace this situation again. I heard about his and Miley's mom from Lilly yesterday.

"Family of Miley Ryan?" Dr Alexander asked.

"Yea I'm her father, Robbie Stewart, what is wrong with my daughter." Mr. Stewart asked in a tearful tone.

"She is extremely stressed. I suggest she go into homeschooling."

"Done, when does she start chemo?"

"She said she didn't want it!" I didn't want her being forced into the treatment that will make her not want to do it and then lose the will to go on.

"Jake, do you want her to die? She is my daughter and a minor. Doc, start the treatment, I don't care what Miley says." Robbie was firm.

Alexander looked frightened, I was too! "Actually she wants to do it. But for the first few treatments she is going to remain in this hospital, that will be about a month." The man explained. "Why don't you go get her things?"

"Can I stay with her?" I begged.

The doctor thought for a long moment. "Okay Mr. Ryan, I will arrange a cot to be put in her room. Now all of you go get her things, I will begin the first treatment which in going to take roughly an hour to get ready and another to complete. I'm sure you know the aftermath of chemo therapy?" the doctor asked.

Jackson and Robbie looked down but Lilly and I were kinda confused.

"She will be very sick, irritable, possibly depressed, her hair will begin to fall out but it may take about a month for the hair thing. 2-3 treatments for the others." Alexander explained.

I didn't want Miley to suffer through that! But I guess if it actually worked it would be worth it. I knew one thing: I would be at her side or fighting to be at her side the entire way….

**End of Chapter 8**

_Sorry it took so long, crazyness with school! LOL neways… r&R I will try and update soon!_

_Loves, Raindrops_


	9. Hospital Stay

**Too Young?**

**Chapter 9 Hospital Stay**

Normal POV

The small family felt so odd and out of place without constantly Smiley Miley. Lilly and Jake packed Miley and Jake's bags for the stay at the hospital, while Robbie and Jackson got a few pictures then went to get a new laptop for Miley to use in the hospital.

"Okay, got all of your and Miles' stuff son?" Robbie asked Jake as they got the three suitcases into the trunk of Robbie's car.

One held pictures, Beary and Miley's favorite blanket and the others held Jake and Miley's clothes and other essentials.

"Yeah, Mr. Stewart." Jake mumbled.

"Call me Dad, Son" Robbie replied.

Jake smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Dad." He gave Robbie a big hug and got into the passenger's seat.

"Miley Ryan?" Lilly asked the receptionist at the hospital.

"227" The kind lady replied with a soft smile.

Lilly carried the laptop; it was pink with "Miley Luvs Jake" across the top in purple stickers, something Lilly knew her best friend would love. Behind her, were the three men all lugging suitcases. They rode the elevator in complete silence.

"What happens when the press finds out?" Lilly asked suddenly

Everyone looked to one another, they hadn't thought of that.

"I'll get a couple bodyguards out front of the door, to bad Roxie left." Robbie replied.

Hannah/Miley's old bodyguard, the eccentric Roxie had found love in a secret service man. She now lived in Washington with a one year old son named Jose.

With the dilemma solved, they made the rest of the way to the room in silence. They arrived at her room just as Dr. Alexander was leaving.

"Hello little family. Miley did beautifully, she is tired so please don't spend to long. Jake, your cot is in there." He said before heading off, his lab coat flowing behind him.

They all took a deep breath and entered quietly. Miley lay on her side on the bed, her face to them. Her eyes were closed but tears trailed down her pale cheeks. When Jake made a move forward, Jackson stopped him.

-Jackson's POV-

Seeing Miley like this made me think of my mom, my sister looked exactly the way she did; pale, weak, even broken. When Jake made a move, I put my hand out to stop him and went forward myself. When I reached the side of the bed I took her hand in mine.

"Hi little sister." I whispered.

Miley's eyes opened and she gave me a small, sad smile.

"Hey bro"

"How you feelin'"

"Like Shit" she gave a weak laugh.

I returned the smile. "At least it's helping, I know you will get passed this." I replied.

She gave me a slight nod and looked over to everyone else. To weak to speak, she just smiled. I saw Lilly's chin quiver, I know she just wanted to throw her arms tightly around Miley but she knew she couldn't, frustrated, she just handed over the laptop.

"I thought you would like this." Her voice shook as she spoke.

She sat the laptop on the bed stand beside Miley.

"Lil…just…hug me." Miley whispered, a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Lilly gave a sob and threw her arms around my sister.

I looked over at my dad and brother-in-law, both had tears in their eyes. I motioned for Lilly to move away and dad rushed forward. He wrapped his arms around her, and I heard him whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Each time he said the words, her got more and more choked up until he was blubbering unintelligently as he sobbed.

I felt Lilly's arms go around me. I put her head into my chest and together we silently cried. About a minute later, Miley's nurse walked in.

"I am very sorry, but everyone but the husband needs to leave. Miss Ryan has had an extremely hard day." She ordered gently.

Dad reluctantly stopped hugging Miley and left the room, still sobbing. Next Lilly hugged her, the lastly me.

"I love you Miles." I whispered as I hugged her.

Her face was tear stained and her eyes only half open. I gave Jake a look saying take car of her as I half carried Lilly out of the room.

Jake's POV

I waited for everyone to leave, and for Miley's nurse to check her vitals finally we were alone.

"Hey," She whispered, a small smile covered her face.

"Hey babe/" I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Can I join you?"

My wife nodded slightly and forced herself to move over. I carefully climbed into the bed and put my arms around her.

"I love you." She whispered as she laid her head on my chest.

"I love you too" I replied, I felt her breathing even as she drifted off to sleep.

Three days later was her next chemo, the first one left her sick for two days or would have been a day earlier. While she was getting treatment, I called Robbie to tell him that the doctor recommended he, Lilly and Jackson wait a day before coming. He thought she would be very sick after this and plus her didn't want to risk her catching something.

"Jake, she is in her room, but she has been throwing up so be warned." Miley's nurse Novalee said as I hung up my cell phone.

This went on for the next month. Miley got her treatments, go terribly sick and I had to just sit back and watch, along with her father. Lilly hadn't been able to come because she ended up with a cold and wasn't allowed, so Jackson stayed with her.

The only good news was today was her release date.

"So babe, how you feeling?" I asked after I snapped her suitcases closed.

In truth, she looked pretty bad, dark circles under her eyes, her once happy glowing face was now gloomy and pale. She was actually doing really good today, one threw up about 5 times after her chemo yesterday. Alexander told me her hair should begin falling out after the next few treatments. I looked at the long brown locks, I had always loved that hair and couldn't picture her without it.

"Okay I guess, at least I'm getting a vacay from this shit." Miley said as she sat on the bed clutching Beary.

Her "vacay" was just for one more day. It was Friday when she had her last chemo treatment; today was Saturday so she would be starting her new schedule Monday and three days a week: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. That was to go for 3 ½ months then they would check the tumor, and see if it was operable, I pray almost constantly that it will all be okay.

Alexander was already saying that Miley was showing signs of depression. Robbie and I saw them as well. Miley was just a silent shell of the vibrant being that she used to be. Even though I still thought her gorgeous, she saw herself as hideous and refused to face the reflection in the mirror.

"Hey guys!" Alexander greeted happily as he entered.

I could never be a doctor, have to tell a person she is dying then to have to be all sunshine and daisies.

"So Miley, ready too go home?" The doc asked.

Miley gave a silent nod. She had quit talking to anyone but me, her dad, Jackson, and Lilly about a week ago.

"Swell, I have discharged you and I believe your limo is waiting." He left.

I waited for my driver to come and get the bags then I picked up Miley and carried her out.

"Lets go home love."

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I actually have this story finish! CLAP CLAP! But I just haven't found time or interest to write it…so hopefully I can finsh soon. Anyway read and review and read my other story Mikayla the Wizard?**

**Loves, Raindropsandcherryblossoms**


End file.
